Raw Emotion
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: What happens when a Stoic orphan finally snaps, what if she moves to Gotham and stirs up trouble that then catches the interest of a certain Fear inducing criminal? A bit explicit, and morbid.


Raw Emotion

Intro.  
Me again I know I have other stories but I got this one idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone (^~^")

I dnt own Batman or the villians Only my plot and Oc.

xXx

A car pulls up to a beautiful steel blue house with black trimmings, compared to all the other houses you couldn't really miss it.

*Thump- thump- thump*

"Miss Daull? Miss Daull are you there? This is detective Connors are you there?" No answer.

Miss Daull hasn't been seen since six weeks ago, the office had a complaint of strange noises and smells coming from Daull's residence.

*Thump- Thump- Creak*

The door eerily opened on its own accord. Wasn't it locked? Something's not right. With gun in hand I pressed myself to the wall by the door.

"Miss Daull? Are you there?" Still no answer, pulling the hand held radio at my waist, I called HQ.

*Pssshhht*

"This is agent Connors, at the Daull residence I may need back up-

"Help me- " a weak voice sounded farther in the back of the house. Something just wasn't right.

Quickly and silently I made a quick search in the front part of the house. Everything was white and not a thing out of place. Another step into the living room I looked to my left-

"Jesus-" I was met by two ice like emotionless eyes, porcelean dolls? All in gothic victorian attire.

Something about their eyes unnerved me. Suddenly the feeling of being watched swept over me. The living was indeed full of these silent ceramic beings.

Walking further through a doorway it was a hallway, no dolls. There were four doors along the walls. Jiggling the handle of the first it wouldn't budge.

"Help me-" the weak voice repeated, it was farther down the hallway.

Gripping the gun tighter I slowly walked down the seemingly never ending hallway stopping at the very last door on the right which was slighly ajar.

The smell of vanilla invading my nostrils, there was something else something I couldnt place my finger on but it was somewhat pleasant. Almost inviting.

M-Miss Daull?" I whispered, pushing the door further only to be greeted by more dolls.

But right in the middle of the room was a table set up with a tea set accompainied by a life sized doll.

Porcelean also it seemed, wearing a red and white victorian dress. The most haunting thing about it was the eyes, they had the most deadest life like emotion in them, they were a deep cloudy grey two- lines inked there way down in the middle of her cheeks and at the corners of her mouth to her chin. A tumble of blond curls were atop its head in two high pig tails.

There was a Tv set infront of the table set with the doll looking at it. Looking around I quickly turned around scanning for any threats then looked at the Tv. It was off.

Sighing I turned around finding the large doll gone. Panicked I looked for it, she sitting was on the edge of the bed looking at another door I didn't notice before, posed with an intrigued gesture, hand under chin and legs crossed- with the same dead expression on its face.

Hesitantly I approached the glancing at the doll. Taking deep breath I wrenched the door open only to find, clothes.

"Wha-

"Give me your emotion," I screamed off the top of my lungs not caring if it hurt as I was pushed into the closet.

"Has to be better than that," the voice said emotionless and detached,

"Show me YOUR emotion," she said once more clicking the lock into place. I was trapped. Reaching for the two way radio my hand met nothing. What's going on?

"You are mine," was the last thing I heard before I heard a hissing sound and fell unconcious.

"Wake up," I felt something hit me on my cheek, that's gonna bruise.

My blurry vision found shadow, quickly recovering I screamed again the doll was there! It was moving! Oh my god!

"Scream again and I will cut your tongue out, be silent and you shall be rewarded," the robotic haunting voice said. Where am I? I shook my head looking around it was dark and smelled horrible.

"Do not worry where you are," she replied,

"I have a message for you to relay," the doll said, making me stare hard at her... It- it's not a doll!

"M-Miss Daull?" I dumbly asked, she smiled. More like a ghost of a smile but none the less it was something.

"No, Mannequin-" she harshly and darkly said before hitting my head and rendering me unconcious, again.

"Not durable-" was the last thing I heard.

*Five hours later*

I woke up, but couldn't move. As soon as my mind came out of the numb feeling of sleep.

A pain like no other washed over me, my eyes swiveled around in their sockets. I was strapped down by chair. That wasnt the worst part... My arms had long vertical cuts on them blooding oozing out like a river.

A tube caught my eyes, it was in my left hand. I followed the tube to where its hung. Numbly staring at its contents. Blood? Quickly putting two and two together. Torture! She's purposely keeping me alive!

"Good night agent Connors." Miss Daull's voice frightened me. My body rigid from fear. Night? How long have I been here?

"Are we ready for your check up, Mr. Connors?" she asked emotionless to no one in particular or as if I'd answer. How can she not show anything with whats she's doing! It made my stomach flip.

She turned around and behind her were more porcelean dolls only they were dressed in nurse or doctor scrubs. Even some were dressed as patients.

What made my heart stop was what wach doll was holding. Medical tools! What is this pysho gonna do to me?

"Dont worry Mr. Connors, this will only hurt a little too much." She smiled sadistically.

"Give me your emotion agent connors!" Miss Daull screamed as I did too.

*two days later*

"Not a doll- Mannequin... No doll...Mannequin... No get away!" Agent Connors screeched at the nurses and hospital aids tried to force him down.

"Found him in an alley way, had to get over a thousand stitches for his arms legs and chest. Wouldn't even let us get him into the hosptal. Poor guy. Thing is he's from the next town over so we might not be able to question him in time." Commisioner Gordon explained to no one- or so it seemed.

"Hinshire? What's he doing in Gotham?" a harsh gruff voice asked from no where.

"Don't know he hasn't calmed down enough for questioning." Gordon answered warily.

"Who Mannequin?" the harsh gruff voice broke through the silence. The comissioner shrugged.

"We figured it was the last thing he saw when he went to investigate a case- Miss Daull's disappearance. Her house was full of them. Dolls! Everywhere." He answered, exasperated.

"Miss Daull?" The shadows asked,

"Disappeared six weeks ago, quiet girl she was, clean record. Parents passed away when she was two. Been living alone ever since." Gordon pondered.

"You don't think... she?" Gordon questioned after a moment of silence the question hanging in the air.

"Around here anything is possible." the gruff voice answered to Gordon's unfinished question.

'Daull...Doll... Mannequin. Maybe, sounds crazy. Must look into it more.' with that a shadow passes through the night.

*Meanwhile*

At a fancy hotel somewhere in Gotham.

"Hello. My names is Malaria Daull. I'd like to check out a room please I'm new in town." a girl with a black and red dress coat. Her face hidden by a black veiled hat. Two high gold pig tails poking out, the crazed grin behind the veil unseen.

"Sure thing, and welcome to Gotham. Have a nice stay." the receptionsist handed over the keys to a suite.

'Oh, I will.'

xXx

Dun dan dun :o Tell meh how it was? Please rate and review.


End file.
